


Thor and Loki have a chat

by TeamThor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Brotherly Love, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Late Night Writing, Missing Scene, One Shot, Past Jane Foster/Thor, Reality Stone (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamThor/pseuds/TeamThor
Summary: Alternate scene from endgame where Thor bumps into Loki on Asgard.





	Thor and Loki have a chat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! So this is super short and not too good as I have exams this week so my major projects are on hold, here's something that I thought could maybe be funny and just a random spur of the moment thought I had late last night.  
> Enjoy

The mission was simple. Break into Asgard, get the stone, don't cry over Jane because it's over now, Thor, and you've moved on. You're perfectly fine, actually, and can definitely handle what will certainly amount to a nice stroll around memory lane.  
And for the most part, it had been. He knew the halls of Asgard like the back of his hand, knew the schedules of the guards, all the hiding places of his youth were burned into his mind like a brand.  
Things had truly been going well, until they'd had to cross through the dungeons. 

There was a secret passage, one he and Sif had often taken as children when they wanted to sneak a look at the terrifying prisoners Asgard held in it's basement.  
The passage also, as it happened, had a direct line to where he knew Jane would be. 

Again, this should've been so easy. Of course, Loki was down there, but Thor couldn't focus on that. They had to get the stone, had to be quiet, had to-

Clang. 

A small pot skittered from his foot, and instinctively he felt eyes on him.  
Eyes he hadn't seen in 5 years, apart from in his nightmares, bloodied and broken. 

Thor turned around, and was face to face with Loki, who was glancing at him quizzically from his cell. 

Thor looked at Loki. 

Loki looked at Thor. 

Thor coughed awkwardly. 

Loki opened his mouth to say something, then must've lost the thought because he closed it again, simply choosing to raise a finger and point it in Thor's direction. 

"Quit staring at him and say something! We gotta move!" Rocket hissed angrily from the shadows, whiskers twitching as his head darted this way and that, beady eyes hyperfocused onto every corner and shadow. 

Thor swallowed nervously, turning to face the cell with a forced smile.  
"Heyyyy, Loki. Just, uhm, passing through. Don't let me distract you, I'm sure that book is very interesting, it loo-"

"Why do you look like that?" Loki deadpanned, eyes narrowing as he sat up from the bed, the book laying forgotten on the beside table. 

"Like what?" 

Loki made a face, a slight roll of the eyes and scrunching of the face that said 'I truly can't believe you're making me explain this to you, this is the worst and I want to stab everything'.  
A face Thor was well acquainted with by this point, really.  
He made a gesture against his chin, drew one finger down his eye in the shape of Thor's scar. 

"Ah, well, you see, the thing is..." Thor frowned, trying to wrack his brain for what he could say. He couldn't tell him the truth, could he? No, that would be absurd. It could ruin everything if Loki found out about...any of this. He'd have to come up with something else. But quickly, because Loki was moving to stand now and he didn't need any attention from the asgardian guardsmen who stood just outside of the doors. 

"What? What is it?" Loki folded his arms, and Thor could practically see the gears in his head turning. Reaching. Coming way too close to the actual conclusion. 

"You were in a coma for 5 years. This is just what I look like now." He blurted out, trying to ignore Rocket briefly smacking his head against the wall the second the words reached his ears. 

"...What?"

"Yep. Well, not a 'coma', coma. Like the Odinsleep- or I suppose, Lokisleep. Odin put you in it as punishment for what happened on Midgard."  
Well, it was too late to back out now. Even if Rocket was staring at him like this was a bad dream, and he couldn't actually believe this was the excuse Thor was going with.  
"That's actually where I'm going now, to the throne room. I'm going to tell him off for doing that. I mean, have you ever heard of such a thing?"

Loki blinked slowly, sitting back down on the bed with a small sigh, looking as if he were about to either throw the book at Thor's head or jump into a Shakespearean soliloquy about how truly sad he was to hear this.  
Instead, he opted for a voice dripping with sarcasm and disbelief.  
"You can't be serious."

"What, you think I just grew a beard like this in the span of a day? Don't be ridiculous." He laughed nervously, attempting to run a hand through his hair but wincing sharply when his fingers eventually got stuck in tangles.  
"Well, I best be going. Can't let Odin get away with this." 

"No, no, you go ahead." Loki was still staring at him like he was an escaped zoo animal, but had resigned himself back to bed at least, book in hand.  
"Someone has to tell him. He can't just...put someone in a coma without asking them, can he?"

"No, he can't. That's illegal, probably." 

"So go tell him." 

"I'm gonna." 

"Great." Loki raised an eyebrow, turning back to his book with an exasperated expression. "Have fun." 

Thor nodded, giving a small thumbs up to Rocket who promptly returned a gesture that was similar in nature yet infinitely more profane. Loki still didn't sound like he believed him, but he wasn't about to alert anyone soon. And if he had to guess he thought he'd given him enough in that 3 minute conversation to mull over for at least another 10 years.

Rocket scampered ahead, gesturing frantically to the door. Thor had been about to follow, truly, he was. But something stopped him. He turned around, knocking his knuckles slightly against the glowing walls of the cage before pressing his palm against it. 

"Loki." 

"What? By the Norns, what do you want? Grooming advice?" 

"No, I just..." His eyes wandered to the floor, his throat tightening with something that he'd been feeling for 5 years, now. But had been trying so desperately to push back.  
He had to say this. When else would he get this chance?  
"I'm sorry I didn't do better. It probably doesn't seem like it but I love you, brother." 

Loki snapped the book shut sharply, face still scrunched in confusion. But there was a clarity behind it. He nodded softly, looking with an expression of near fondness to where Thor's hand lay.  
"...I'll see you later, then." 

"Yeah." Thor nodded, pressing his hand firmly to the cage once more, before starting to back towards where Rocket was whisper-yelling obscenities at him.  
"I'll see you."


End file.
